The Underground
by Ishkabibble1991
Summary: Sarah's parents have died, and she and toby end up in foster care. Sarah would rather live in the Underground. Will Jareth allow it?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, story, etc.

Sarah Williams sat huddled next to her sleeping brother, Toby, and watched as the cops went about their business. They were sitting in one of the police cars that sat at the entrance to the park. Her park, the one she spent hours acting out scenes from her favorite books and plays with her dog Merlin. Sarah felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered happier times.

After her time in the Labyrinth, the fifteen year old Sarah turned over a new leaf and gave her step-mother a chance. It was a happily ever after for a while, with her getting along with her family and getting to see her friends from the Underground.

However after two and a half years it all came crashing to an end. Sarah winced at her mind's unintentional pun. Her parents had died in a car crash. They had been part of a huge pile up on the highway that ended with half a dozen deaths.

Sarah was torn from her thoughts as a familiar policeman came up and knocked on the car door. "Miss Williams we just got word from Toby's foster parents and they have agreed not to press charges, this time. However I want you to understand how serious this is. You are now 18 years old and are an adult in the eyes of the law; the law that will put you in prison for years for kidnapping. Got that?"

The girl, who once beat the Goblin King at his own game, turned and looked at the man lecturing her through the open window and shot him a defiant look. With a chilly tone she said, "Those monsters that you call his foster parents are the ones that should be put in jail. Officer Milligan, I've already told you that - "

"I know, Miss Williams," He cut her off with a roll of his eyes, "You believe Mr. and Mrs. Dyson to be abusive, but they've already been investigated and cleared, and you have got to deal with that. You're Toby's sister and the courts want to give you guardianship, they do. But you have to prove that you are able to provide for him. That means getting a place to live and a job, Miss Williams."

Green eyes flashed with anger as he reminded her of the police's 'investigation' of the Dysons. She had also been living with them at the time, being only 17. Two police officers had come over and took a quick look around the house. They saw it as a nice clean place with happy pictures plastered on the walls. Then they questioned the children currently living there, with the Dyson's in the room. The other two kids there were too intimidated to tell that truth and her accusations of them being abusive were seen as lies from an irate teen.

"I do have a place to live and a job," Sarah stated firmly and challengingly.

"Singing for tips at the café is not a good enough job, a toddler is extremely expensive to take care of. And you can barely afford the dump you call home. Now that's enough talking, Mrs. Dyson is anxious to see Toby soon. We'll drop you off on our way."

"No thanks, I'd rather walk," Sarah spat out, and the Officer opened the door to let her go. Sarah tried to extract her self from the car without waking Toby but he stirred and opened his eyes anyway. "Shh, Toby, go back to sleep." She spoke softly.

"Sarah where you goin'?" he asked sleepily. Sarah stared at the three year old sadly.

"I'm sorry Tobes but I'll be back for you soon, real soon, ok?" She said as she brushed her hand over his hair.

"B-But Sawah," Toby whined as he started crying, "I wanna be w-wib you" He clung to her as she moved from the car, but was forced to let go by Officer Milligan.

"It'll be ok, I'll do something. I promise."

Sarah stayed at the park even after the police car left carrying her brother with it. She was sitting on the park bench with her head in her heads trying to think of what to do. It was too much for her, she thought, its hopeless. Her mind was frozen on these thoughts, repeating them over and over again. Her head felt like it was spinning, her stomach felt queasy, and her feet were itching her to do something. Finally she could take her feelings no longer and jumping off the bench she screamed up toward the sky.

"Theres nothing left I can do!" She yelled. "I can't get a job, I've already applied everywhere! I tried the police! What else is left!" She fell to her knees, and let the tears she'd been holding back fall. Her brother was stuck in an abusive house and she couldn't do anything about it. Her last option had been kidnapping him, and that had failed. Sarah couldn't think of any one to turn to. Her own mother had let her down, abandoning all rights to guardianship. She hadn't wanted a child to mess with her dreams when she divorced Sarah's father and she didn't want two of them now.

Looking up from the ground she noticed that the sun would be setting soon, and she needed to leave the park and get back to the small room she lived in. She stood up and started walking home, but as she reached the entrance instead of heading toward the bus stop, she walked to her old house. Maybe she could call Hoggle. She had attempted to at the foster house but it hadn't worked. After many attempts she had given up and decided that maybe only her mirror would allow her to call him.

Her house had been sold to pay off debts her parents had left behind and now belonged to an old widow. As she reached the boundaries of the house she stopped. What was she thinking, she couldn't just walk into someone else's house, and she doubted the women would let some stranger in the house to look at a mirror. Sighing she took one long look at the building before she turned around and walked in the direction of the bus stop but she didn't feel like going to her cramped room that only reminded of how bad her situation was. The room, she thought, was unfit for even goblins.

As she continued her slow walk she thought of her adventure in the Labyrinth. She had faced many challenges to get her brother back and safe from being turned into a goblin, but now being turned into a goblin might be a better life then the ones that she and Toby currently faced. Maybe she could wish them away to the underground. With that thought she came to a sudden halt.

No, she couldn't do that, right? No, absolutely not. Toby was only three; he could get adopted into a good family. Turning him into a goblin was completely out of the question. She continued walking. But what if they could live in the underground with out being goblins? Could they do that, were they allowed?

Sarah saw the entrance to the park again and walked back in. Toby might be able to, the Goblin King seemed to like him, but what about her? The King probably hated her for beating him. Sarah mentally waved away her thoughts, the Goblin King was cruel and untrustworthy, there was no way she could risk just wishing them away. "I can't do this," she whispered to herself, "I wish I could talk to the Goblin King about this."

A voice came from behind her, "What do you wish to talk about?"

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
